


Vivace

by Ghostwriter (Zoya_Zalan)



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya_Zalan/pseuds/Ghostwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflections of passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivace

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Lucas owns all things Star Wars; I'm just borrowing. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Acknowledgements** : Many thanks to Catnip and Raven for their insightful comments/suggestions, and a very special thank you goes to Raven for inviting me to play in her musical _Theme and Timbre_ universe! As always, any mistakes in this final draft are entirely my own.
> 
> Written at some point in the early 2000s.
> 
> **Vivace** : Spirited, bright, rapid, equaling or exceeding allegro.

~ * ~ * ~

My gaze is locked with his, blue fusing with bright green, reflections of passion merging together as the tempo of our lovemaking increases. He is in control, guiding both of our bodies towards release with shameless proficiency. He knows how good he is, knows how his touch affects me. I can tell by the amused sparkle in his eye and the way he holds my gaze relentlessly. His confidence seduces me all over again. Here, now, I am lost in him.

My breath hitches as he thrusts hard into me, causing both of us to shift forward slightly along the carpeted floor. My forehead connects loudly with the large mirror that we are settled in front of, but I feel no pain. I can see his body moving above mine, shifting, thrusting... arms wrapped around me, one of his hands pumping my own heated length in blissful counterpoint. It is a beautiful picture, the two of us together, a living, breathing symbol of love and passion. I am grateful for the chance to witness the wonder of it all, if only in a reflection.

He shifts forcefully once more, pressing me tighter against the mirror, the warmth of my breath fogging our reflected counterparts. The rapid slap of flesh against flesh seems obscenely loud in the quiet of this bed chamber, but that thought dissolves as the first thread of pleasure begins to sing through my body. I begin to push back unconsciously, urging the rhythm of our bodies to increase even further. He responds enthusiastically, hips matching my tempo.

Desperately, I raise my hand to the mirror. Need to brace myself... need to wipe away the vapor of my breath... to gaze into my lover's eyes once more. What I see there is startling. Desire. Affection. Confidence. They're all still there. Something else, though... something primal and uncontrolled swirls in those incredible green eyes. He is so beautiful like this, so passionate. I wonder what my reflection reveals to him?

The world explodes into brilliant bits of pleasure then. Our voices join in ecstatic harmony as we shudder together in shared rapture. Reality blurs into a haze of ecstasy as our frantic movements cause the sturdy mirror to quiver, our reflections losing their definition. Through the visual chaos, I watch my lover's face intently, searching the fleeting bits of clarity for an answer to my silent question. His reflection offers me nothing but a picture of the vibrations of joy and love, all of which I am intensely aware of at this particular instant.

I close my eyes in weary contentment as the moment of crisis finally passes, noticing instantly how my old body protests such energetic activities being performed anywhere except on the softness of our bed. Perhaps I am getting too old for this. A soft chuckle interrupts the sated silence around us, a warm pair of lips nuzzling gently at my ear. "Never..." he whispers, pulling us both into a more comfortable position on our sides. I smile indulgently as strong arms wrap around me, hugging me close as we bask in the afterglow of our passion.

It's all I needed to hear.

~ * ~ finis ~ * ~


End file.
